ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaos josh
See Also User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1 The Individual Eleven * I'd like to thank you for reverting those edits by Ash something something. Anyway why are they all the sudden talking about the YuGiOh Wikia? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :* They now send me emails on how becoming an Individual Eleven gains admin rights but i highly doubt that. Airblade86 (Talk) 22:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ** What is Individual Eleven? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:22, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Hmm why is all the crap they speak of about any way like their "bible" and rights and talking about TwoTailed Fox? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:17, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* What do they mean when they said "Not you or TwoTailed Fox can stop us. yadda yadda" Airblade86 (Talk) 21:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* I found out how to change IP Addresses on Mac computers but Windows im still figuring out. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Oh NO!!!! MY BROTHER NOW I REMEMBER!! My brother were on and posted much dick pic on many of the cards IM REALLY SORRY!! I tought i removed all !!!! Im sorry its me that worth to be blocked but in sence i didnt do it.,.. Individual 11 * When the individual 11 was sending me another email, they leaked a piece of info and that is that there really is 11 of them but they create many accounts and change their IP's alot. Basically, they have 3 accounts targetting 1 dude but have they also create 1 "good user" who reverts the edits and then easily becomes admin. That is their stratedgy. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Hey can you tell me the arrangement of the community users list because i heard that whoever has the most edits gets their name up in the front but i have more edits that Danny Lilithborne and i still am placed after him. So can you tell me how this list is arranged? Airblade86 (Talk) 22:13, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, I'm the Head Admin of C.IL.D(One of the two web forums the individual 11 has threaten to attack on the 9th of October.), and I'm a friend of BigBoss0 in real life. Normally I would stay out of something like this, I don't really care what BB0 and nightmare do online. But my gaming forum, has been made a target, and I can not allow this. And my other sites and account may be targeted just because I’m associated with BB0. Bigboss was set up by Nightmare 81(individual 11), and he has been trying to clear his name( Which at this point, may not be possible.), and expose the individual 11 and his, theirs, whatever, admin accounts. We’ll be more then happy to give you all the information you want, Just contact me through e-mail. Or if you don't want to give me your e-mail, you can send a message to the BigBossversion0 account on youtube. I'm sorry about this stupid thing, but hopefully this will be coming to a close soon. (P.S. I didn't know about this place before nightmare hit it. I'm going to have to upload my card ideas here.) (P.P.S. I would understand if you didn't believe me, and I won't press the matter if you are troubled about me.") Claíomh Inspioráid 02:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Just like to say thank you for fixing my cards.Mick13 15:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson He wants to be an admin, but he left his message on his own talk page. He wants to talk to you. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 11:14, 30 September 2008 (UTC) mmmm...dang it Hey, I currently have a problem. I am trying to make a card based on Scylla, a monster in greek mythology, but all the pictures I find either suck or would not look good. I found one "good one" but it has nudity http://media.photobucket.com/image/%22scylla%22/Flowtography/Scylla_by_GENZOMAN.jpg?o=75 and what do you recommend I do about it? Cut out the person, etc. Thanks for any input you give me. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) * Nvm, when I finish it I will show you, the "nudity" has been removed mostly (you can barely see the body). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't we put that into the card's template? How to do that? If you tell me, I'll change it. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 13:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :: Sweet! Thank you! And you also changed my Dragon of the Underworld into Dark Synchro, didn't you? Thanks!! -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) FEAR Why did you delete that? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Booster packs How do you make booster packs, template, etc.? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Is this image okay? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:55, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ** Do you have a better suggestion for a name, or is it okay as it is? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *** Ummm...How can I, if I can, make a new attribute? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:49, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **** Picture, I was wondering how/if there was a way to help make the "hell" attribute for XD master. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:26, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ***** Thanks Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Images I want to make a set card gallery for my Heroes Power, but most of the cards there are real cards. Can I put a real card images there? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 13:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Is that allowed? No law permits it? Because evertime I put an image to my userpage there, they always delete that because of the Fair use. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 08:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Dark Tuners Since you already made a section for Dark Synchros, shouldn't there be one for Dark Tuners? Blackstone Dresden 00:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hunter6565 18:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC)How can i make some token monsters? the color of the top, where's the monster's name is white, but the tokens are gray. Can you fix this? sorry if my english is not too well... XD Could you please... Tell Tduel071 to shut the heck up. He continues to attack Dan1592 for making his cards "too powerful" (EX. Talk:Unleashed). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) New User Hello Chaos josh, this is the new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Marker User, A3L, to ask you something. I have some cards made in my computer at home and upload them here can you me by this Saturday. Thank you for your help. Can you help me with this pack i'm trying to make. thanks. --10reapaer01 03:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It's the formating. --10reapaer01 03:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Images Would you be willing to create some images for my project (found on my userpage) I'd do it myself but I don't have any necessary software or artistic talent to speak of. Blackstone Dresden 04:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *The normal monster versions are disguised as humans, the effect monsters are humanoid dragons (but as you can see I have a little ways to go on my list and we need antagonistic cards) Blackstone Dresden 04:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) **Sounds great but I need card images not new cards lol Blackstone Dresden 16:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC)